Del blanco al color
by Bela-Kikinu-chan
Summary: Porque el era puro color. Y ella era gris. Pero sabía que él era mas fuerte, y finalmente terminaría llevandola a ese mundo de colores variados que para Azula eran desconocidos. Azula/Aang ¡POR FAVOR ENTREN!


**Del gris al color**

Blanco. Todo era endemoniadamente blanco. Y lo odiaba.

Desde hacía dos años todo a su alrededor era de ese estúpido color. Blanco. Solo blanco.

Las paredes (cubiertas por colchones), el piso (de alfombra), la puerta, sus propias ropas, la de los enfermeros. Todo blanco.

Todo menos él.

Él venía durante una semana cada mes. Además de los enfermeros (que nunca le hablaban), él era el único contacto que tenía con el exterior. El traía color en sus ropas, a veces eran naranjas (generalmente), otras celestes, algunas verdes o amarillas, y las que menos rojas.

Al principio (cuando ella aún llevaba la camisa de fuerza, y el venía todos los días del mes), Azula solo se limitaba a gritar, y patear. Él recibía los golpes, y la miraba con lástima. Después de unos minutos Azula caía al piso, llorando de frustración. Entonces el se arrodillaba a su lado, y le acariciaba la cabeza. Le decía palabras de consuelo, y la incitaba a seguir adelante.

Ya para el segundo bimestre ella estaba mas tranquila, entonces el comenzó a visitarla solo una semana al mes. Azula aún llevaba la camisa de fuerza, pero no pateaba mas. Él le contaba como estaba las cosas afuera. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para entonces, a solo dos meses de la caída de Ozai. En ese tiempo lo único nuevo era que el compromiso de Mai y Zuko se había cancelado. Ella escuchaba, pero no contestaba, y si lo hacía, era solo con monosílabos.

A la mitad del primer año, le quitaron la camisa de fuerza. Entonces cuando el venía traía juegos de mesa (los cuales a veces le dejaba para el resto del mes) y se divertían. Él solía perder, no era buen estratega, al menos no tanto como Azula. Las noticias se volvían más interesantes. Zuko se había vuelto a comprometer, esta vez con Katara, de la Tribu del Agua Sur. El matrimonio estaba programado para fines de ese año. Obviamente, Azula no estaba invitada, ella no podía salir de ahí.

Cuando se cumplió exactamente un año de su estadía allí, el le trajo una gran caja de chocolates. Azula sintió que se estaba burlando de ella, pero el enseguida le dijo que "cuando las cosas son tristes, hay que comer algo dulce". Ella lo miró con mala cara, pero se comió todos los chocolates sin protestar. La boda de su hermano había sido grandiosa (según él). Toda la Nación del Fuego (y el resto del mundo) estaban encantados con Lady Katara.

A los dos meses del matrimonio, él le contó que Katara estaba embarazada. La felicitó, pues iba a ser tía. Azula lo miró con mala cara, y le dijo que ella no tenía hermanos. Entonces él la miró con lástima. Eso la hizo enfurecer, y comenzó a gritarle, diciendo que él no era nadie para que le tuviera pena. Luego de unos minutos, ella estaba en el piso llorando, diciendo que todo sería mejor si ella nunca hubiese nacido. Entonces el la abrazó, fue la primera vez que lo hizo (la primera vez que alguien lo hacía desde que era una bebé), y ella se sintió reconfortada.

Al año y medio, el le trajo pinturas, lápices, crayones, tizas, hojas de papel, pergaminos y lienzos. Ella lo miró interrogante, y él le sonrió para luego decirle que allí debía "expresar todo lo que sentía". Entonces comenzó a su pasión por el arte. Al principio era un desastre, pero luego fue mejorando, incluso una vez pudo hacer un retrato muy bueno de él. Se lo regalo (muy sonrojada y avergonzada), y él le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Aún sentía las mariposas en el estomago.

El mes anterior, el había llegado con la noticia de que Katara había dado a luz. "¿Es niño o niña?" Preguntó Azula, mientras pintaba el cuadro de un gran jardín. "Ambos, son dos niños y una niña. A la niña le pusieron Azula" Entonces ella lloró. Fue instantáneo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las cuales luego calleron copiosamente. Él le sonrió con dulzura (no con lástima, ya no), y la abrazo. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y uno en los labios. Nunca lo olvidaría. Ella no era cursi, ni romántica, ni sentimentalista. Pero debía admitir que fue mágico. Entonces le dio el cuadro, y le encargó que se lo diera a sus sobrinos. Cuando llegó el día en que él se tenía que ir, se volvieron a besar (esa semana se besaron muchas veces), y el le dijo que la quería. Ella se sonrojó notablemente, y el le sonrió, feliz.

Ahora lo estaba esperando, el debía llegar en cualquier momento. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como iban a seguir las cosas a partir de entonces.

Pero el no llegó. Ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese.

Al final de la semana Azula quería destrozar todo, quería llorar, quería golpear a alguien. Pero no lo hizo, porque si lo hacía nunca saldría de allí. Entonces tomó sus pinceles, y comenzó a pintar. Hizo su primer autorretrato. Era exactamente igual a ella, solo que pintada en grises. A pesar de todo, le gustó. Pensó en hacer que se lo envíen a sus sobrinos, pero era muy deprimente para unos bebés.

-Si, muy deprimente para unos recién nacidos- Suspiró, mientras pensaba que iba a hacer ahora. Entonces el ruido de la puerta la distrajo

-¿Pensabas enviárselo a los chiquillos?- Preguntó él, entrando como si nada hubiese pasado- ¿Y por qué es tan gris?

Quiso golpearlo, patearlo, insultarlo. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio, se tiró sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza

-¡¿En donde diablos te habías metido?!- Le gritó Azula con el seño fruncido

-Jaja, te vez linda así- Ella lo miró enojada- Es que tuve que hacer mucho papeleo- Se excusó el chico

-¿Trabajo de Avatar?- Preguntó recelosa ella, volviendo a tomar su paleta, y comenzando con otro cuadro

-No- Le contestó Aang, mirando el autorretrato de la joven

-¿Entonces?- Cuestionó la chica, con una ceja alzada

-¿Sabes la cantidad de papeleo que hay que hacer para sacar a alguien de un manicomio?- Preguntó él, fingiendo fastidio

Entonces la paleta calló. Azula lo miró, con los ojos repentinamente llorosos.

-¿Vas a sacarme?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz

-Prepara tus cosas, hoy nos vamos de aquí- Le sonrió Aang, mostrando todos los dientes

No quería llorar, en verdad no quería. Se estaba volviendo una sentimental. No iba a llorar.

-¡Ho, Aang!- Azula se tiró sobre él, abrazandolo- ¡Al fin voy a salir de aquí! ¡De todo este blanco repugnante!

Cuando por fin estuvo afuera, viendo el esplendoroso Sol, y los vividos colores de la naturaleza, se dio cuenta de algo. No tenía donde ir. Estaba sola. No, no sola.

-Bueno, creo que nos esperan, así que deberíamos apresurarnos- Dijo el Avatar, mientras la subía a Appa

-¿Quiénes?-

-Pues tu hermano, tu cuñada y tus sobrinos. ¡Ha! Toph y Sokka querían conocerte, es decir, fuera de pelea, entonces también van a estar ahí. ¡Casi me olvidaba! Ty Lee y Mai también van a estar, querían volver a verte. ¿Te dije ya que Ty Lee está comprometida?- Aang hablaba feliz, colorido

Azula se dio cuenta de que ella era exactamente como su autorretrato. Gris. Y que él era puro color. Pero Aang era mas fuerte que ella, entonces estaba segura que poco a poco la iría arrastrando hasta llegar a esa variedad de colores que ella desconocía.

Si, lo amaba. ¿Y qué? Estaba comenzando a pensar, que él realmenta la amaba también

FIN

Waaaaa, mi primer fic de Avatar. ¡Y es nada mas ni nada menos que Azulaang! Jaja, que genial.

Bueno gente, díganme que les pareció, ya saben como hacerlo, ¡de ustedes depende que siga o no subiendo fics de esta gran serie!

Besitos y abrazos

Chaito

Bela_Kikinu


End file.
